finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Holy *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Holy *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Holy-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Holy-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Holy can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Greater Holy '''is unlocked. Greater Holy *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Holy (4) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Holy Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Holy *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Holy-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Holy-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Holy Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Holy (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Holy-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Holy-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Holy Storm *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Holy Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The caster cast multiple Holy pillars that falls from the sky. *Effect: Next Holy-based Magic damage spell area is now increased and can hit multiple targets. The caster calls 6 Holy pillars that are equidistant between them. First pillar is 2 cells in front of the caster, from that pillar one pillar is 2 cells right, one is 2 cells left and another is 2 cells behind. From the one behind, another is 2 cells right and last one is 2 cells left. Additionnal Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Holy Storm, 1 per Rank. Reverse Healing *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Minor Holy (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Healing skills can now be used on undead monsters to deal damage. *Effect: Healing skills now deals Holy-based damage on Undead monsters, which is increased by Magical Drive * (1 per Rank). Holy Fervor *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Reverse Healing (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Holy based spells reduce Defense. *Effect: All Holy-based spells cast by the Cleric reduce their foe's Defense by 10% per Rank. Turn Undead *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Reverse Healing (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: The Cleric has a small percentage of instantly killing an undead monster. *Effect: The caster has 25% chance + 10% per additional Rank of instantly killing an undead whose level is lower than the Cleric's. Holy Barrier *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Greater Holy (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 28 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Self Damage Shield that deals Holy damage on hit. *Effect: The caster surrounds itself with an Holy Barrier which deals Holy-based damage when their foe attacks them with a physical attack. They receive damage equal to a Rank of Minor Holy equal to 2 times this skill Rank, if unlocked. Great Gospel *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Turn Undead (1), Holy Barrier (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 60 + 162 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Area of Effect Holy-based spell that heals allies and damage opponents. *Effect: The caster creates a sanctuary 5 x 5 cells that heals allies and damage foes each turn. The Sanctuary deals Holy-based damage equal to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) each turn and heals allies for Magical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank).